American Past Time
by Alexander- Joseph- Luthor
Summary: Two young determined boys, destined paths, and one baseball game.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own Lex Luthor or Perry White. Though, I must admit that life would be pretty good if I did.

The grass was perfectly uniformed and alined just as the ground and players who stomped against with spiked shoes. The sun had hidden it self behind many ominiously gray clouds. It did not seem as though it wanted to show it's face today. However, the temperature was mildy hot nonetheless.

Cladded in white and stripes, he stood at first base. His right foot tapping impatiently at the hard base plate. His small fist went to and from his glove as he stood, slight crouched down. Anticapating for the eruption of a certain rubber cored, red stitched ball. Bringing his right left hand to his cap, he readjusted it, for what seemed to be the fifth time within the minutes, then proceeded back to his stance. Striking emerald eyes pierce through the haze that was the dominating heat, and gazed towards home plate. Waiting, watching, and always waiting. Alert of his surroundings and his team mates. Ten year old Lex Luthor glanced from the visiting team's dugout and wondered solemnly to himself on why they were taking so long. Finally a young, rather cubby boy came wobbling from the dugout. He resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. He he could dicpher a good player from a bad one and the young baseball player approaching home plate was by no means a good player. If any he was most likely the worse on the team. He smirked to himself.

"Easy out," Lex had mumured to himself.

Perry had never wanted to play baseball. He had reluctantly join the team seeing as baseball was one of America's past time sports. He would have just as easily joined football. Unfortunately, he felt the need to avoid the physical contact with other big bulky players. Instead, he had joined the safe honorable team in Metropolis. Team Metro. Though joining the team had proably been the worse decision he had ever made. Perry White had not made one run throughout his entire Little League career and he had no doubt that he was going to make one now. As to why he was still on the team, well, that was a mystery even to him. It wasn't as though the entire team consisted of awful players, it was merely him always making the easy, last out. Which had brought on a rather shameful reputation.

Picking up his own wooden Louisville bat, he hesitantingly proceeded to home plate. He never felt the need to stretch before the game but now young Perry White was sorely regreting that. Moving his head to the left and the right, he relieved a few attention seeking tensions. He tapped the wooden bat against his foot and took his position. Swinging the bat a few times, he finally halted. His eyes boring in the pitcher, whom grinned all ready knowing where the ball would land.

Lex glanced out towards the stands. Part of him seeking out his father's face but within he knew his father would never show up at such a congregation. Though, he never gave up hope on it. Some day, he kept repeating to himself, some day he'll eventually show up. He gave one last longing glance at the crowd and place his full attention on the batter. The batter, however, looked uncertain of himself. Most likely regretting he set foot on the field. The young Luthor wondered to himself why such a bad player would even contain to play. Most likely indulging himself in the belief that he might possibly get better if he kept trying. Lex shrugged his shoulders lightly and went back into the game.

The pitcher licked his lips, tilted his hat, tapped his shoe against the ground, slapped his hand against his thigh, and then finally stared at the catcher. He nodded as the catcher finally gave a signal that he felt was surely strike out the boy at bat. He cocked his arm back, his left foot leaving the ground, and rocketed the ball towards the catcher with all the strength he could possibly muster. The baseball spun as it accelerated from the pitcher's exerting force and began quickly to approach the batter.

This all seem to descend very slowly to Perry White who had been impatiently waiting at home plate. He had even the time to glance at his coach for a few quick advice. When the ball had approached he was ready. He swung the bat back and exterted forward. As soon as he heard the crack against his wooden bat, he dropped it and took off towards first base. He all ready knew who stood awaiting for him. An abnormal bald boy named Lex Luthor. He had heard a lot of things about him and his family but spoke hardly of it. Perry didn't care who he was, all he cared about was if he tagged him or not.

Fielders scrambled from their position and ran towards the oncoming balls. As it approached, one middle fielder had snatched it from the air and hurled it towards first base. Lex glanced at White and quickly back at the fielders. When the ball had proceeded close enough he snatched it from the air and held his glove out to tag Perry White. Not only had he tagged Perry White but had recieved a hand to the face. He toppled backwards and hit the ground with a thump. Things went silent for a few minutes as he laid gasping for breathe. Perry looked down at him with a michevious grin. Lex could hear, or what he thought he heard, his father's voice in the back ground.

"I want that boy guided off the premises and suspended from his team!" the familiar voice yelled in the background. When the young Luthor had reclaimed his breathe he glared up at Perry White.

"It seems as though your baseball career has just come to an aburpt end," Lex muttered as awarded White with a smile. What he didn't know was that Perry didn't have much of a career in the first place. Perry frowned and turned from Luthor, walking away with his head bowed down.


End file.
